the girl who lived
by threesixtyfive
Summary: -a harry potter fanfiction, involving dracomione and an unforgettable quest.


**-the girl who lived-**

* * *

 **' :**

 **Just remember that all original credit goes to J.K Rowling, writer of this book. I do not own any characters or storylines, except the ones I made myself. Note, the beginning of this chapter was written from the book** ** _Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows_** **and a few parts have been re-written. Again all credit goes to J.K Rowling and I do not own this book.**

 _ **ABOUT THE BOOK:**_

 _ **This book starts three days after Harry Potter died. He chose to go on the train and go on, instead of staying and fighting the Dark Lord. For what reasons, we can only guess.  
**_

 _ **(Original parts of the book do not belong to me yet may be re-written. )**_

 _ **Voldemort has taken over and is bending the world to his own form. Muggles live in fear, Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors are hunted. The torture and murder count is higher than you can imagine. The Last Hope; the Order, has scattered and is in danger.  
**_

 _ **Mrs. Weasley and Fred was killed. Mr. Weasley is unstable and his children are half out of their minds with talk of revenge, concern and protection. Ginny has disapeared, feared dead and kidnapped by Voldemort. The Weasley's have gone to avenge her.  
**_

 _**Hermione left the Weasley family to seek out Draco Malfoy; because of the message Harry Potter sent her before he died.**_

 **: **

**-the girl who lived- copyright 2014 to caia laroux,**

 **all rights reserved, no copying.**

 **01: "boarding a train"  
**

* * *

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you.'

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say?" I think if you decided not to go back, you would be able to ... let's say ... board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On," Dumbledore said simply.

"He is dead." Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio_!"

His body was lifted, once, twice, three times into the air: his glasses flew off and his wand slid a little beneath his robes, but his body was floppy and lifeless, and when he fell to the ground for the last time the clearing echoed with jeers and streaks of laughter.

"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero."

"No!"

" _No_!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's: and their cries acted like a trigger, the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until-

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced on them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hermione blinked back tears as the Death Eaters herded her and the others. Voldemort was lining them up to kill them one by one. All members of the order. Both over and under age.

"NO!" Ron shouted. "NOT MUM!"

Several other Weasley's joined his screams as Mrs. Weasley was escorted at wand point, in front of Voldemort chair. Mr. Weasley became increasingly violent as his wife was forced to her knees in front of the Dark Lord.

It took six Death Eaters to restrain him as Voldemort uttered the killing curse. Hermione gasped, tears streaming down her face as Ron opened his mouth in a silent 'NO'.

Mr. Weasley fell to the ground sobbing. Fred and Charlie attempted to lift him up, their faces tight with pain, as Percy whispered to him frantically.

The dead body of Mrs. Weasley was pushed aside; it landed heavily among the other dead bodies in the rubble.

Suddenly Hermione was overcome, something was pressing on her skull. As she clutched her head in pain, she could have sworn Harry's ghost appearing in front of her.

"Draco," he said hoarsely over his ghostly glasses, "Draco Malfoy."

A gust of wind blew fiercely and threatened to sweep him away.

"Saved his life." Harry whispered in one final breath."

Hermione cried out, "What does that even mean?

And then everything went black.

Ron's face seemed different. It looked older now it was grey and stricken with grief. _Grief._

Suddenly everything came flooding back. _Mrs. Weasley, the Order, Voldemort, the killing curse_.

"Oh Ron." Her eyes filled silently with tears.

She saw him struggle to choke back his own. "It was quick."

"What happened?" she said hesitantly.

"Oh, you know. Voldemort wanted to kill all of the Order. After Mum and Fred, me, Dad, George, Charlie and Perce decided we weren't sticking around. We set a firework off in a tree, one of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he smiled bitterly and continued, "and then came here, Harry is dead, you were unconscious and we don't know what happened to the rest of the order. To Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Neville, Luna, Hagrid..." he trailed off.

"It's been three days since then."

 _"Three_ days! I've been out for three entire days?" Hermione gasped. Ron shrugged, "We thought you'd been stunned or something?"

 _Sounds about right,_ Hermione thought grimly, Harry's face still haunting her mind.

She struggled to focus as Ron continued. "After everything, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone blacked out. Dad's real sick, Percy is like a mother hen, looking after him and all, George and Charlie keep talking about revenge and me, well I'm the one whose been trying to protect everyone."

Hermione noticed dark circles under his eyes, "And I bet you haven't had a bit of sleep either?"

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed down her emotions that were threatening to spill out from her eyes. He waved her off, "It's fine, I can't sleep anyways. I'll bring you some soup. Kretcher made some for us. Guess Harry wanted us to have him. He's been really helpful."

Hermione tried to prop herself up so she could get out of bed, yet as soon as she tried, the skull-splitting pain reappeared. A scream erupted from her throat before she could hide it, and she collapsed into dreams that were filled with a flash Voldemort's green light and Harry's body falling again and again and again.

She woke up to Ron's wan smile. "Awake at last?" he asked. "Are you alright? I heard something but when I came in with the soup, you had fallen back alseep."

"Yes," she said immediately, before everything came flooding back. A shadow appeared over her face and she quickly changed the subject, "How is everyone?"

"The usual. Dad's getting worse, Percy is really worried and George and Charlie have left. Said something about starting up the Potter Radio again. Gone to find Lee Jordan, I think. Not sure about Ginny. We think Voldemort has her."

He tried to hide it, but his face crumpled. Hermione pulled him into a hug and held him as he sobbed. _Poor Ron,_ she thought sadly, _his Mum and best mate are dead, his Dad is ill, Percy is turning into his mother and his other siblings are on a mad adventure of revenge while his sister is suspected of being captured by the Dark Lord._

"Go and have a rest," she told him. "I'm feeling better, I'll keep watch."

He was too tired to argue and did as she said. Swinging her legs off the bed, Hermione realized she was clad in jeans and a thick fleece. "Sorry, it was one of mine." Ron said apologetically. "It got cold and there were no girls clothes."

Despite herself, Hermione blushed slightly as Ron's ears turned red. "It's fine, thank you."

She picked up her wand off the bedside table and began to head outside.

They were in the Weasley's old tent, that much was clear. She had passed a sleeping Mr. Weasley while a white-faced Percy was glued to his bedside. There was no sign of the George and Fred.

She slumped down the side of the canvas and thought about the past few days. Harry was dead and a flood of tears threatened to swamp her again but she pushed it down. Mrs. Weasley was dead and again her throat tightened. The Order was scattered and Hermione's heart ached when she thought about the unknown members. What had happened to them?"

She refused to even consider the possibilities.

Hermione didn't want to but she thought about Harry. _Why did he die? He couldn't just leave them!_

She shook her head stubbornly. No, he wouldn't just leave them by choice. At the very least he would have left them a message, a clue on how to defeat Voldemort. She thought back to the time she last saw him. A mere glimpse of his face, before she passed out.

Hermione wracked her brains, trying to remember. _Draco?_ Something about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter saving him? The pain threatened to burst her head again. _I don't know!_

Hermione threw her head back, gasping with the effort, feeling shaken and slightly scared. _What was that?_

She would have to leave it for now, until the memories resurfaced.

Hermione dozed, her head bumping into the side of the tent. Her body ached and that was the first thing she felt when she was woken up by Ron.

His face was pale, angry. "He has her!"

Hermione jerked awake. "What?"

"Ginny," his voice was low and urgent. "We heard it on Potterwatch."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Voldemort has Ginny?"

"Yes." His voice was determined. "We are going after her. Me, Dad, George and Fred, Percy."

"Ron, no!"

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"Ron-" she faltered. "It's just Harry left me a message."

He looked at her, his face hopeful. "What? Really?"

"I think he came to me as a ghost."

Ron's face darkened. "No. Harry would never be a ghost. He's dead."

"No-" she pleaded with him, "I think he came to me as some sort of spirit. Just before he died."

"He came to you and not me." Ron grounded out.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't have enough time?" she said helplessly, "Anyway I think he said-"

"I think your dreaming Hermione."

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You hit your head too hard. Your... your are not right."

His looked anxious. "In fact it's best you stay here. So you don't hurt yourself."

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't believe he was saying this.

"After all this time and you don't believe me," she said softly.

"Hermione," his voice was laced with worry, "Harry is dead. You didn't see anything. Even if you did, my...my sister. You don't understand."

But Hermione did understand. Far better than he thought she did. He had a whole family to worry about, what's left of it. She wasn't a part of his family and Voldemort was merciless.

"Oh I do," she said sharply, "But I'm not staying here. I'm going after him. I'm doing what Harry would have wanted us to do. I'm going to stop Voldemort. With or without you."

"Hermione," he started, his every intention to stop her.

But it was too late. With a whoosh Hermione _disapparatated_ from the woods.


End file.
